La vie est belle
by JustDanny
Summary: Victoire tiene quince años, el pelo largo y rojo, y los ojos azules. También tiene un novio maravilloso, absolutamente, y un medio primo que a lo mejor es un poco más que eso. Regalo para Steph.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: tooodo esto pertenece a Jotaká, pero me lo deja los fines de semana.**

**Notas: dedicado (y sí, es tardísimo y tal) a Stephie Lovegood Black. Por tu paciencia por todas esas cosas; espero que lo disfrutes. Supuestamente iba a ser un one-shot, pero, como yo soy yo, lo meteré en un par de capítulos. O tres. **

**La vie est belle **

Victoire tiene quince años, el pelo largo y rojo, y los ojos de un bonito azul cielo. También tiene un novio maravilloso, absolutamente, que la pone de los nervios con su constante preocupación y sus paranoias.

Lewis es un poco histérico, eso hay que admitirlo. Bueno, un poco, no; un mucho. Pero está bien, porque es fantástico estar con él, después de todo. Es guapo, inteligente, y está en su mismo curso, aunque parece mayor. Además, juega al quidditch. A Victoire le gusta el quidditch. También le gusta Lewis, y cómo se le marcan los músculos de los brazos al sujetar el bate. Aunque, si alguien la presionara mucho, casi podría admitir –en voz baja- que no es a Lewis al único al que mira en los partidos.

Pero, supone Victoire, mirar a un primo tampoco está mal. No es como si se fijara, por ejemplo, en Smith, que es feísimo, pero tiene un culo estupendo. No, no es eso. El único, además de su novio, que llama su atención en un partido, es su primo Ted.

Vale, ahí entran las especificaciones. Porque Ted no es su primo. Pero casi. Y Vic no va a cambiar la costumbre de toda su familia sólo para que su novio pueda sentirse celoso a gusto, ¿no?

Así que no está mal mirar a Ted. Además, ella lo hace con buena intención, para asegurarse de que el chico está bien. Por si acaso.

Por eso no le molesta nada, pero nada _nada_, que, al terminar cada entrenamiento y/o partido, cada jugador se vaya con sus amigos, o su pareja, en caso de Lewis y de una de las cazadoras, Anette. Ted se junta con todo un grupo de admiradoras, o eso es lo que le parece a ella, aunque la proporción de chicas en su grupo de amigos sea mínima. Bajo cero, casi. Pero es que Victoire tiene que ser paranoica con el chico, porque es de la familia, y nadie quiere que la familia sufra. Así que se preocupa, lógicamente, por cómo reacciona Ted a las atenciones. Por si acaso.

Esas Navidades, Vic ha decidido pasarlas en Hogwarts. No por nada; es sólo que no la atrae demasiado la idea de juntarse con tantísimos primos y primos de primos y gente a la que casi no conoce. Porque, sinceramente, a ver quién mandaba a Molly invitar a medio Reino Unido a la Madriguera, por esas fechas.

Además, no cree que a sus padres les hiciera mucha gracia tenerla todo el día colgada del teléfono –porque sí, los Weasley tienen teléfono; la culpa es de la tía Hermione, que se alió con el abuelo-, llamando y llamando a Lewis y susurrando cosas de las que los adultos no se deben enterar. No, no les haría ninguna gracia; especialmente a su madre, que es una histérica con esas cosas. Ya le advirtió a principios de curso: nada de chicos, Victoire. Lo dijo con ese acento francés tan suyo, elegante y un poco desdibujado por los años.

Vic entiende a su madre, un poco, o eso cree. Sabe que, de joven, Fleur no tenía tanto problema con los chicos. El tío Harry le ha dicho, en confidencia, que, cuando la conoció por primera vez, su madre era toda una rompecorazones, aunque no llegó a nada serio con ningún muchacho; al menos, no que él sepa. Pero una cosa es meter la pata tú solita, y otra es que la meta tu hija. O eso supone Victoire; es lo único que explica el porqué de esa obsesión. El miedo a que se deje llevar, porque la pelirroja es atractiva, y lo sabe, y resulta difícil resistirse a ciertos encantos, de tanto en tanto.

Sea como sea, lo mejor es quedarse en Hogwarts este año. Los elfos preparan un banquete delicioso, dicen.

-¿Vic? ¿Te pasa algo? –y no, por supuesto que no le pasa nada, así que Victoire sólo le da un sonoro morreo a su novio, porque un beso vale más que mil palabras. Y él se lo devuelve; empieza una batalla de lenguas y manos y más lenguas, y acaban ambos apoyados contra el muro más cercano, temerosos de que el suelo desaparezca, como ha hecho el aire.

-Voy a quedarme en Hogwarts, estas vacaciones –dice Vic, al final, y la sonrisa de Lewis parece achicarse un poco. O quizás es sólo su impresión.

-¿Por?

-No sé –responde ella, y sonríe, juguetona-; a lo mejor me apetecía estar contigo.

Y en eso se queda todo. Bueno, en eso y en un par de besos más, castos y puros, o casi.

&&&&&&&&

El día diecinueve acaban las clases. Tienen toda una tarde libre para dar vueltas y vueltas por el castillo; algunos, afortunados, consiguen escapar hasta Hogsmeade, con o sin permiso. El pueblo es indudablemente más interesante que Hogwarts en sí mismo, pero Victoire no está en situación de quejarse; hacía cerca de semana y media que no conseguía tiempo para estar con Lewis. Cualquiera podría pensar que la está evitando, pero Vic lo conoce mejor que eso; el chaval es un tanto histérico con los exámenes, aunque no sean los finales.

Así que, ahora que por fin ha conseguido acorralarle en un aula vacía, no piensa dejarle escapar. No otra vez. Y Victoire se emplea a fondo, besa y muerde y acaricia, y Lewis gime, llegado un momento, antes de abrir los ojos, malicioso, y devolverla el favor. Vic se deshace, o eso cree, y al principio ni siquiera oye ese carraspeo molesto que intenta abrirse paso por entre la nube de sensaciones en que se encuentra.

-¿Tenéis que hacer eso aquí? –la verdad, Vic no está muy acostumbrada a las interrupciones, pero acaba de decidir que no le gustan. De ningún modo. Y aún menos le gusta el hecho de que Ted Lupin parece aún más furioso que ella misma, o que Lewis, y que la mira con algo parecido a la decepción, o a la ¿lástima?

No. No puede ser.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Lupin? –salta Lewis, a la defensiva. Casi parece que vaya a atacarle, aunque Victoire lo duda; por lo que sabe, ambos se llevan relativamente bien. Aunque hay que tener en cuenta la situación, claro.

-Lo mismo podría decirte, Hickman –declara su casi primo, en tono frío y furioso. Es extraño; Vic nunca les había oído llamarse por sus apellidos. En realidad, Lewis llama a casi todo el mundo por su nombre; una costumbre que ha acabado por pegarle, al final.

-Ted, esto es exactamente lo que parece –con estas palabras, la chica pone punto final a la incipiente discusión; acaba de decidir que, sea lo que sea que pase entre ambos muchachos, a ella no la afecta; por tanto, que les den, a los dos. Tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer-. Ahora, si te vas, puede seguir siendo lo que parece. Si no, ya nos buscamos otro sitio, no te preocupes.

Al principio, casi parece que Ted vaya a decir algo. Casi, pero no; en el último instante, el chico se muerde la lengua, y se da la vuelta.

-Imbécil –murmura Lewis, cuando se ha ido. Y es extraño, porque al chico nunca le ha importado decir a la cara lo que piensa, aunque, como Ted, el receptor sea mucho mayor y mucho más fuerte. Y más rápido con la varita, también.

Pero Victoire tampoco le da muchas vueltas. No tiene necesidad. Al fin y al cabo –y eso es lo que a ella le interesa- acaban de regresar a la actividad anterior, sin que les interrumpan, esta vez. Y es realmente agradable.

&&&&&&

A los dos días de las vacaciones, Vic se da cuenta de que echa algo en falta. Probablemente sea el bullicio de la Madriguera, en estas fechas; entre chillido y chillido, allí, una no se oye pensar. Pero en Hogwarts todo está silencioso, tranquilo, y más a esas horas de la noche. O, bueno, puede que en realidad sea al revés, porque los chavales un poco más mayores del colegio de magia son seres nocturnos, que se cuelan por cualquier sitio con tal de tener oportunidad de… Bueno, de _eso._

Lewis no aparece por ningún lado. Y eso sí que es raro –muy raro-, porque, después de todo, es su novio, un novio que se queda durante las vacaciones, como ella, y que, como ella, tiene necesidades físicas, y apetitos. Y a Vic no le gusta nada, eso de tener que pasear sola, cruzándose únicamente con parejitas. Así que, cuando decide volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, está cabreada. _Muy_ cabreada. Lo bastante como para interrumpir a todas las parejas felices que se cruzan a su paso, y que la dedican miradas de odio total. Más o menos las que le dedica ella a ellos, pero eso es lo de menos.

Justo frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda hay otra pareja más. Un chico de séptimo y una chavala de sexto, si no se equivoca. Y no, no lo hace, por lo menos, no con él.

-¿Te parece un buen sitio para hacer estas cosas, Ted? –pregunta, malhumorada. Él le dirige una sonrisa de esas que desarman, y Victoire maldice los genes que le permiten tenerla. Porque hay que reconocer que la sonrisita de niño bueno le sienta bien a Teddy –probablemente en eso coincide con la chica que lo acompaña-, y que ni siquiera ella es inmune.

Pero hoy está de mal humor.

-Deberíais dejarlo. Si os ve un Prefecto… -y claro, entonces cae: la muchacha esa, que, si no se equivoca, se llama algo así como Julia Davis, _es _Prefecta. Y no está quitando puntos.

Habrá que pasar al Plan B.

-Además, molestáis a los niños pequeños.

-¿Como tú? –se burla Teddy. Curioso, que la considere una niña, teniendo en cuenta que es _él_ el que tiene nombre de osito de peluche.

-No. Aunque a mí también me molestáis –admite.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres, Weasley? –pide Julia, entonces, con expresión hastiada- Algún día tú también...

-¿Dónde te has dejado a Lewis, Vic? –vale, mala pregunta, Ted. Muy mala pregunta. Porque entonces Victoire se pone roja, y se muerde el labio, y suelta:

-No te importa en absoluto –y le pega un empujón. Que a saber a qué venía.

Y se larga. Cruza el retrato de la Señora Gorda con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, y casi choca con _otra_ parejita.

-Lo siento –murmura, sin levantar los ojos.

-No pasa nada… -le responde otra voz. Una voz conocida. De hombre; bueno, de adolescente hormonado. Y traidor.

-¿Lewis?

Y, joder, normal que no lo encontrara. Es perfectamente normal, porque nadie se deja ver medio en pelotas por mitad del castillo. Y, menos, dos _nadies_, una chica y un chico, por muy bien que estén los dos.

Por supuesto, él no responde. Se limita a mirarla, ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, y, por puro instinto, se coloca bien los pantalones.

-¿Victoire? –ah, y, para mejorar la escena, Teddy Lupin acaba de decidir que lo mejor que puede hacer es seguir a su medio prima. Y ver su humillación de cerca, ya puestos.

Por su parte, Vic no sabe muy bien si llorar, gritar o pegarle una patada a Lewis en sus partes bajas. Porque es su novio, es su novio y se la está pegando con otra.

Así que, al final, deja escapar algunas lágrimas. Pero pocas. Y le pega una señora bofetada.

-Gilipollas –murmura. Y corre hacia su habitación.

Media hora más tarde, más o menos –una eternidad, si le preguntan a ella-, la puerta de la habitación vuelve a abrirse.

-Hey, Vic –saluda Teddy.

-¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? –pregunta, más que nada por dar conversación. Porque ella no es una de esas niñitas mimadas que no aguantan un engaño, no señor. Ella es una Gryffindor, y si Lewis cree que se va a pasar la vida llorando por él, pues está muy equivocado.

Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto.

-Soy metamorfomago. Engañé a las escaleras –dice él, despreocupadamente, y se tiende con ella en la cama-. Es algo muy útil, ¿sabes? –confiesa, guiñándole un ojo.

-Tiene que serlo –admite Vic, y finge una sonrisa. No le sale muy bien, la verdad.

-Hickman es un imbécil, Vic –le dice, y ella hace como si no le importara.

-Ya lo sé.

-Pensé que la había dejado, después de que… hablé con él –y la abraza. La abraza como a una niña pequeña, para que llore en su hombro. Pero ella no llora.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Me pareció que era lo justo. Me dijo que te quería, y que había sido un error –suelta una risita amarga-. Al parecer fueron más de uno.

Se quedan así un rato más, abrazados. Respiran a la par, con los ojos cerrados, y Victoire se siente bien, por una vez. Se siente a gusto, protegida y querida, porque Teddy Lupin siempre ha estado ahí, para ella, y acaba de dejar tirada a una rubia guapísima y Prefecta para consolarla. Y eso es algo que no todos los primos del mundo harían, mucho menos los medio primos.

-Gracias, Ted –le dice, y se abraza más fuerte a él.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Además –añade, y se ríe. Victoire lo siente vibrar, todo el cuerpo, contra ella; es una risa que le sacude, por dentro, grave y varonil. Ted parece más adulto, así, con los ojos cerrados-, ya le debía una o dos. Sólo me has dado una excusa.

-Ah. Me alegra descubrir que tus motivos son siempre altruistas, querido primo –bromea, y querría morderse la lengua, en la última frase. Ted la aprieta un poco más contra sí.

-Por supuesto. Ya sabes; el valor y la defensa de los ideales, y todo ese rollo Gryffindor –sigue él. Ambos ríen, esta vez; Lewis parece cada vez más lejano, y le cuesta pensar en él. Para qué hacerlo, de cualquier manera. No lo merece.

-¿Ted?

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho?

Y él se queda callado, ahí. No sabe muy bien qué contestar; es una pregunta difícil, comprometida, casi, y Victoire lo sabe, pero… pero tiene que _saber._ Necesita hacerlo.

-¿El qué? –de nuevo, esa voz más grave. Vic jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que ha crecido su medio primo, en apenas unos años- No sé a qué…

-Por qué se ha liado con otra –aclara. Lo dice de forma sencilla y clara, para que no haya malinterpretaciones voluntarias, para que Ted no se escape y conteste cualquier otra cosa.

Se hace el silencio. Un silencio largo, realmente, y cargado de algo así como tensión. Pero que no es tensión, en absoluto, porque Victoire sabe lo que él va a decirle –_Eres guapa, Vic, no te ofendas, _dirá_, pero un poco… ya sabes, estrecha_- antes de que lo diga. Sabe perfectamente lo que Teddy Lupin va a confesarle, en un tono grave y ronco que se parece un poco al de su padre, Bill, y que lo hace parecer casi salvaje, animal. Un lobo domesticado.

-Probablemente es gilipollas –dice, y es algo así como lo que ella esperaba, sólo que no lo es. No lo es, porque Ted ha apoyado los labios en su oído, y su aliento le hace cosquillas, y suena casi asustado, casi niño-. Yo nunca te habría hecho eso –y la besa. Despacio, suave, al principio. La besa en la boca; sabe dulce, sabe a Ted, y debe de ser un hechizo o algo así, porque le manda descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, ese beso.

Victoire querría hablar, decir algo, pero sólo le sale un gemido, y abre los ojos.

Teddy Lupin la está mirando, mientras la besa, la mira con una intensidad extraña, tierna. Le cambian de color, las pupilas, azul y negro y gris y verde, y azul, otra vez, color cielo. Como los suyos, los de ella.

Se separan demasiado pronto, demasiado tarde, tal vez.

-Ted…

Un dedo en sus labios.

-Shhh. No hables, Vic –le pide, de nuevo al oído-. Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad; es sólo… -y no sabe con qué seguir, qué dejar caer, allí. No dice que ha sido un calentón, porque no es tan buen mentiroso, porque los labios de Victoire Weasley siempre han sido suyos, de algún modo, y ella se aparece en sus sueños cada noche, y le besa, pero ningún beso ha sido como este, tan sólido.

Así que se levanta. Se siente extraño separarse de ella; es casi doloroso. Pero tiene que hacerlo, y lo hace. Sin pensarlo, casi.

-Ted… -ni siquiera se vuelve. No está preparado para ver el reproche, en los ojos de ella, el rechazo y el dolor, porque la ha traicionado. No tenías que hacer eso, estúpido; sólo consolarla, hacerla feliz. Eso era lo importante, y ahora lo has jodido, Teddy Lupin.

Cierra la puerta suavemente, al salir, y Victoire no tiene fuerzas para seguirle.

* * *

Y aquí me quedo. De momento. Luego habrá más, digo yo.

**Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: supongo que, a estas alturas, todos os habréis dado cuenta de que sí, soy Rowling disfrazada. No tiene sentido negarlo, ¿no?**

**Notas: uf, qué tarde tardísimo que subo esto. A estas alturas ya se os habrá olvidado de qué iba el primero, ¿eh? Pero tenía que seguir, aunque no sea mucho, esto. Y es que, poco a poco, se le va dando forma a la historia.**

* * *

**La vie est belle **

**(II)**

No se vuelven a encontrar en vacaciones. Puede que sea casualidad, claro, o puede que el silencio sea más fácil de sobrellevar si no pueden verse. No importa; de cualquier forma, Vic prefiere pensar que no ha ocurrido nada, que su primo de todo menos de sangre no le ha dado el mejor beso de su vida, sólo para dejarla tirada.

Los sueños no ayudan.

No los tiene muy a menudo, por supuesto. Seis, siete veces a la semana; nada más. Pero son tiernos, sensuales y extrañamente apetecibles, y, aunque la primera vez se despertó sonrojada y a punto de golpearse contra la pared, ahora parecen casi normales. Porque, admitámoslo, Ted es atractivo. No sólo guapo; el muy… no podía ser sólo una cara bonita, no. Es atractivo. Y simpático. Y, qué narices, el chico más amable que ha conocido nunca. Y Victoire se siente un poquitín bastante mal ese primer lunes, después de las vacaciones, cuando lo ve hablando con una rubia. La misma Prefecta de esa noche, concretamente.

-¿Te has atragantado? –pregunta Laureen, su mejor amiga. Por supuesto, lo primero que ha hecho Vic, al verla llegar de vuelta, ha sido comentarle los últimos acontecimientos, las ganas de asesinar a Lewis y lo estúpida que se siente, después de eso.

No le ha dicho, sin embargo, ni una palabra acerca de Ted. Tampoco sabría muy bien qué decir, porque, razona, no es como si hubiera ocurrido _algo._ No, es algo más bien platónico, que ni siquiera puede explicarse a sí misma.

-No –responde, y enseguida se arrepiente. Sí, sí que se ha atragantado; con la Prefecta rubia de sexto, en concreto. Pero no lo dice; sólo se queda mirando, rezando porque su amiga no note hacia dónde.

-Ah… Vic, en serio, ¿qué pasa? –y sigue la dirección de su mirada, hasta topar con la chica, y con todo un corrillo de amigas suyas, y con… con Ted.

-Es… Estaba mirando –dice, al final, por decir algo-. No sé qué narices hace ahí toda esa gente…

La expresión de Laureen cambia, y Vic decide que, en el fondo, no es tan mala actriz. Su amiga llega, incluso, a soltar una sonrisita.

-Pues menuda eres tú –se burla-, todas las vacaciones aquí y no te enteras de las noticias. Vic, ¡hasta yo me he dado cuenta!

-¿De qué?

-De que nuestro Guardián preferido –dice, señalando a Ted- ha cortado con su chica…

¿Cortado?

-¿Cortado?

-Han terminado. Lo dijeron ayer; aunque a Sophie no le ha sentado tan mal como me imaginaba –sigue. Victoire no la escucha. Sólo mira, y reprime el súbito e infantil impulso de saltar de alegría y gritarle a todo el Universo un _¡Viva!_ totalmente fuera de lugar-. Si yo fuera ella, me tiraría de los pelos. Tu primo la ha dejado después de sólo semana y media, y… ¿Vic? ¿Me escuchas?

La pelirroja permanece aparentemente impasible, pero la otra chica no se deja engañar. Lleva demasiado tiempo siendo su amiga, su mejor amiga; las reacciones de Victoire no se pueden leer en el exterior, y lo sabe. Sólo un escrutinio muy detenido puede mostrar toda la verdad, y a Laureen se le da bien, eso de mirar sin ser vista. Así que lo hace. Y sonríe, finalmente; una sonrisa puramente maliciosa.

* * *

Amanece un sábado frío, nuboso. Nada fuera de lo común, por supuesto, y menos a primeros de enero. De todas formas, a Ted le habría gustado un tiempo algo mejor; así, por lo menos, podría entrenar. Un poco. Y ocupar su mente con algo que no girara en torno a… a ella.

No le gusta decir su nombre, ni siquiera en sueños. No le gusta, porque entonces se siente sucio y horriblemente mal, porque, joder, es que es su prima. O algo parecido. Y es demasiado guapa, y demasiado lista, y demasiado perfecta para él.

Abuela Andrómeda siempre dice que tiene el mismo complejo de inferioridad de su padre. Teddy no sabe si es o no cierto; lo único que sabe es que, al mirarse al espejo, ni siquiera sabe muy bien qué ve. Un chico demasiado estúpido y soberbio para su propio bien, a veces; otras, un niño pequeño, o un hermano mayor. Cambia el color de su pelo según su estado de ánimo; violeta o azul, o negro, si está muy deprimido. A veces lo lleva rojo, sobre todo en casa de los Weasley; es una vieja broma, confundirse con toda la familia. Con Victoire.

Y, joder, ya ha pensado en ella.

-¿Bajas? –pregunta Albert, lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza. Ted finge sonreír, pero le sale más bien una mueca, una expresión amable y educada, falta de todo sentimiento. Al otro chico le basta con esto- Te veo más tarde, entonces.

Cualquier otro habría preguntado. Cualquiera que no conociera a Teddy Lupin desde hace seis años y medio, que no supiera que, debajo de toda esa fachada abierta y simpática y ruidosa, está un chico asustado y receloso. Así que Albert Blyton baja los escalones dos a dos, sabiendo que, de ser algo que pudiera compartir, Ted ya lo habría hecho. Y se cruza con su hermana.

Laureen tiene, como él, una expresión ligeramente preocupada bajo el ceño fruncido. Lleva el pelo, negro y largo, recogido en una coleta, desarreglado, y eso es extraño, porque Laureen se siente especialmente orgullosa de su melena, y jamás la esconde. Nunca. Así que debe de ser serio.

-¿Es que nunca pensabas despertarte? –le espeta, y le suelta un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza. Es alta, la niña, aunque tiene dos años menos que él mismo, y parece hasta imponente, a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Para qué querías que me despertase? –pregunta, medio en serio medio en broma- ¿Pesadillas?

Su hermana pequeña sacude la cabeza.

-Eso era en primero –le recuerda, y ríe. Luego, como recordando a qué había venido, se acerca un poco más a él, y le susurra al oído-. Tengo un plan. Y más te vale ayudarme con él.

Albert Blyton nunca se había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente terrorífica que puede resultar la "pequeña" Laureen.

* * *

-¿Dónde vamos? –decimotercera vez que lo pregunta. Y decimotercera vez que recibe la misma respuesta.

-Ya lo verás, ya –le dice Laureen, sonriendo, y le tira del brazo-. Es una sorpresa.

Si hay algo que Victoire odia, son las sorpresas. Que Lewis le pusiera los cuernos fue una sorpresa. Suspender el examen de Pociones fue una sorpresa. Y eso, sólo por poner unos ejemplos.

Por supuesto, eso a Laureen le da exactamente igual. Como siempre. No hay una chica más cabezota, decide Vic, a excepción de, quizás, ella misma. Y su prima Lily, que menuda niña, con lo renacuaja que es.

El hecho de estar yendo, directamente, a la parte más o menos deshabitada del castillo, pues como que no la tranquiliza mucho. Cuando eran más pequeñas, en primero, ambas se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a explorar Hogwarts, y a gastar las bromas más imaginativas que podían a sus compañeros. Obviamente, esto le hizo ganar, una vez en casa, una serie de castigos de los que casi es mejor no acordarse.

De todas formas, desconfía de su amiga. Se le puede haber ocurrido cualquier disparate, y aún así pensaría que es sensato. Y lo peor es que, al final, Vic también lo disfrutará, sea lo que sea.

* * *

Por supuesto, Albert piensa que esto es mala idea. Una idea horrible, en realidad, pero quién demonios es él para llevarle la contraria a Laureen, cuando se pone de morros. Y, la verdad sea dicha, no pierden nada probando. Si tienen suerte, incluso, puede que Ted vuelva a ser el de antes. Puede que se dé cuenta de… de algo. No tiene muy claro qué es lo que tiene que entender su amigo, pero debe de ser algo complicado, porque habitualmente Teddy es rápido, con estas cosas. Es ver chica, hablar a chica, besar chica y, por último –y siempre de forma educada-, dejar chica.

Tampoco es, claro está, como si lo hiciera muy a menudo. A lo mejor se le olvida, de una vez para otra. O, por otra parte, puede que tenga muy reciente lo de Sophie, todavía. En cualquier caso, es raro.

O lo sería, de no ser porque estamos hablando de Ted. De Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley, que son como primos sin llegar a serlo. La verdad es que Albert no tiene ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría, en su lugar. Probablemente, reflexiona, peor.

Aunque no sabe qué puede haber peor que esto.

O bueno, sí que lo sabe. Peor será lo que venga después. No por nada está su hermana de por medio.

-¿Estás seguro –pregunta Ted, por enésima vez- de que vamos por el camino que es?

Por enésima vez, Albert asiente. Y reprime una sonrisa maliciosa, y empuja a su amigo. Ted lleva hoy el pelo castaño oscuro, señal de su malhumor. El pelo castaño y lacio, y los ojos casi negros; nada del ámbar habitual. Laureen tenía razón; hay que acabar con esto. Ya.

-Ve entrando, ¿quieres? –dice, y finge atarse los cordones. Con un poco de suerte, colará. O con mucha.

Pero, como ya hemos dicho, Ted está muy ocupado siendo desgraciado y lamentándose de su suerte –a nadie, a nadie más que a él se le podía ocurrir fijarse en _su prima_- como para fijarse en tonterías. Es por eso mismo, seguramente, que tampoco se da cuenta de que la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas.

Laureen ríe en voz baja, empujando a Vic por todos los pasillos. La pelirroja está bastante mosqueada, con esta actitud, pero, supone, se lo tiene merecido. Ha estado muy deprimida últimamente, y –probablemente, aunque con su amiga nunca se sabe- Laureen sólo está intentando animarla. Seguro que la obliga a escaparse con ella hasta Hogsmeade, o algo por el estilo.

* * *

_Y, bueno, es poco. ¿Y qué? Habrá más, algún día de estos, si todo va como yo quiero. Hasta entonces, los reviews sientan bien._

**Danny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece. **

**Notas: y, por fin, tras una espera de cinco mil años, ¡actualización! ¿A que parecía una leyenda urbana?

* * *

**

**La vie est belle**

**(III)**

Laureen ríe en voz baja, empujando a Vic por todos los pasillos. La pelirroja está bastante mosqueada, con esta actitud, pero, supone, se lo tiene merecido. Ha estado muy deprimida últimamente, y –probablemente, aunque con su amiga nunca se sabe- Laureen sólo está intentando animarla. Seguro que la obliga a escaparse con ella hasta Hogsmeade, o algo por el estilo.

Por supuesto, Vic no sabe –no puede saber- que los planes de su mejor amiga son más retorcidos, más extraños, más… Laureen. No, no puede saberlo, así que se deja arrastrar, rezando porque esto, sea lo que sea, no las meta en más líos de los necesarios.

Pobre ilusa.

* * *

Tarda un rato en darse cuenta de dónde está, y eso es raro. Mucho, porque digamos que Ted es, para bien o para mal, un explorador nato, y se conoce el castillo casi como la palma de su mano. Más aún; durante sus tres primeros años limpió a fondo prácticamente la mitad de los pasillos. Así que es extraño que no conozca esta sala, o que no la conozca lo bastante bien como para imaginarse para qué sirve.

Hogwarts es un edificio antiguo. Viejo, más bien, y sin faltarle al respeto. Tiene muchos secretos, muchas trampas, muchas cosas que nadie entiende del todo o sabe manejar. Esta habitación no es una de ellas.

Es pequeña. Pequeñita, y está sucia, y sólo tiene una ventana –diminuta- en lo más alto de la pared. Tiene pinta de antiguo armario de escobas, o la tendría, de no ser porque tiene dos puertas –y todo el mundo sabe que un armario de escobas no necesita dos puertas. Así que, pensándolo bien, quizás sirviera en otro tiempo como aula. De Pociones, seguramente, o de Alquimia; hay leyendas urbanas que dicen que sí, que en Hogwarts se enseñaba Alquimia en sus primeros tiempos, aunque ahora no se haga. Sí, debió de ser eso. O el despacho de algún profesor. O…

Oh, oh.

Ahora que lo piensa, el averiguar qué tipo de sala es no debería ser su prioridad. En realidad, no debería importarle lo más mínimo; es más interesante el averiguar cómo salir de aquí, porque el muy… imbécil de Albert ha cerrado la puerta.

-¡Hey! –llama Ted, aporreándola- ¡Hey, abre!

Pero nada. La puerta sigue firmemente cerrada, por más golpes que le dé. Si Ted estuviese un poco más concentrado, se habría dado cuenta de que, justo enfrente de la primera, está la segunda puerta, probablemente abierta. O que es un mago, y puede murmurar un hechizo que le ayude a salir. Pero el chico está un poco demasiado ocupado agobiándose y procurando no pensar en qué pretende su amigo, porque, de alguna manera, se lo imagina.

No es nada bueno.

* * *

-Vamos, Vic, detrás de ti –si Victoire hubiese sido un poco más inocente, o si simplemente no hubiese conocido a Laureen como la conoce, probablemente habría picado. Pero son amigas desde hace años, y Laureen Blyton no es, precisamente, la persona más fiable del mundo. Así que Vic se niega a entrar, o a siquiera abrir la puerta.

-Ni hablar. Después de ti –responde, en cambio, y le hace un gesto a su amiga. Laureen suspira, exasperada. A este paso, la cabezota de Victoire no entrará en esa sala en la vida, y eso no se puede permitir.

-Muy bien –dice, finalmente, y abre la puerta. Luego, en un único movimiento fluido, empuja dentro a la pelirroja, y cierra. Con llave.

Hogwarts tiene muchos secretos, muchas trampas, muchas cosas que nadie entiende del todo o sabe manejar. Esta sala, en concreto, no venía en el trazado original, pero la siempre romántica Helga Hufflepuff creyó que sería la forma ideal de emparejar a su amiga Rowena con el apuesto y caballeroso (y borracho, que no todo es bueno) Godric. Así que, al mismo tiempo que Salazar Slytherin se construía una Cámara Secreta con un monstruo dentro, ella se dedicaba a montar esta habitación de dos puertas, fáciles de cerrar pero un poco más complicadas de abrir. Mucho más.

* * *

El ruido de la otra puerta al abrirse le hace darse la vuelta; con un poco de suerte, piensa, podrá escapar por ahí. Pero, para su –no del todo, porque algo ya se imaginaba- sorpresa, hay alguien que entra por la susodicha puerta antes de que la cierren desde fuera. Y ese alguien…

-Ho… hola, Vic.

* * *

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-He tenido que empujarla –Laureen tiene una sonrisa traviesa en los labios-. ¿Tú?

-Nah, ha entrado él solo. Al parecer, soy más convincente que tú, hermanita –se burla Albert. Luego, ya más serio, se vuelve hacia su hermana-. ¿Preparada? –ella asiente- Muy bien, entonces. Vamos a ello.

Y deja la llave que ha usado para cerrar la puerta en un hueco en la pared. Laureen hace lo mismo con la suya. Se giran.

Las puertas han desaparecido.

* * *

-Hola, Ted –hay casi tanto reparo en la voz de ella como en la de él, y es extraño. Son familia, al fin y al cabo, o casi. Deberían poder mantener una conversación, deberían poder mirarse a la cara sin sonrojarse.

-Yo…

Lo dicen los dos a la vez, uno frente al otro. Parece una de esas escenas de película, piensa Vic, una de esas escenas muggles donde los protagonistas se encuentran y se confiesan, uno al otro, el amor que se tienen. Sólo que no es así, no del todo. No. Ellos… ellos son primos, por Merlín; son primos, no amantes. No están deseando saltar el uno en brazos del otro; probablemente Teddy sólo quiera marcharse. Y ella… Ella también. Sólo salir. Si Laureen no hubiese cerrado la puerta…

-¿Has oído eso? –inquiere, de pronto, Ted. Victoire niega con la cabeza, pero un vistazo le basta para confirmar que hay algo distinto.

-Oye, ¿y la puerta?

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff era, como todos saben, una de las brujas más poderosas de su tiempo. En general, sin embargo, solía pasar desapercibida, oculta bajo el montón de tartas que horneaba y generalmente a la sombra de su mejor amiga, la genial Rowena que, sin embargo, era incapaz de hacer una cama. Probablemente por eso inventaba tantos hechizos extraños, para no tener que hacer nada.

La cuestión es que, como poderosísima bruja que era, Helga también guardaba uno o dos trucos bajo la manga; podía hacer que un vestido se limpiase solo, o –nadie sabe exactamente cómo- que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin le pidiese disculpas. Sólo había una cosa que nunca había conseguido: unir a Rowena y a Godric Gryffindor.

Por eso construyó la sala.

-Es una historia interesante, la de la habitación, ¿sabes? –Laureen parece emocionada, y Albert no tiene corazón para decirle que no le importa en lo más mínimo, la maldita historia. Al fin y al cabo, es su hermana pequeña; no quiere hacerle llorar- La encontré por casualidad, pero venían las instrucciones en la pared escritas.

-¿Así que tuviste que besar a alguien? –ahí, su hermanita se pone roja. Muy roja- Déjalo, no quiero saberlo.

-Bueno, es que era la única forma de salir –se defiende ella, aún sonrojada.

-Ya. Supongo que es una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra.

* * *

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a salir? –inquiere Ted, después de un exhaustivo examen de las paredes en busca de alguna rendija. No hay nada, nada que recuerde a una puerta, y mucho menos a dos; se han desvanecido, parece, en mitad de la nada. Menuda gracia.

-Ni idea –Victoire empieza a desesperarse. No le apetece en absoluto estar encerrada, claro, pero menos aún estar encerrada con Teddy, que seguro que piensa que ha sido un truco sucio para… para no sabe muy bien qué. Violarlo, a lo mejor.

-Bueno, lo primero será… -se detiene un segundo a mirarla- ¿Estás bien?

Victoire se sonroja.

-Sí. Sí, claro –miente, eso es obvio. Ted puede darse cuenta; está roja, como acalorada, y no le mira a los ojos. Es… extraño. Preocupante.

-No lo estás –suspira, pero no insiste. La conoce lo bastante como para saber que, si no quiere que se entere, será imposible hacerlo. Así que lo deja estar, o lo finge, y sigue buscando algo, cualquier cosa que les ayude a salir de allí antes de que se vuelva loco, o de que haga alguna tontería de la que –seguramente- se arrepentirá más tarde. Como abrazarla, ahora que se la ve tan nerviosa y… ¿triste?

-¿Ted? –inquiere Victoire, al cabo de unos segundos- ¿Por qué sigues mirándome?

Y no había sido su intención, por supuesto. Quería haberle preguntado cualquier otra cosa, distraerle con alguna frase, pero, ahora que lo piensa, es cierto. ¿Por qué la mira? ¿Tanto se le nota… eso?

-¿Ehm? ¿Yo? –ahora es Teddy Lupin quien está rojo; es probablemente un hecho sin precedentes, y Vic no entiende muy bien por qué. Se siente rara y estúpida y nerviosa, como de gelatina, y, ¿había dicho ya lo de estúpida?

-Ajá.

-Yo… no… Yo no te estaba mirando –dice, evitando sus ojos. Luego se corrige-. Bueno, sí, pero es que… estás rarísima, Vic. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

Ella niega con la cabeza rápidamente, y él lo deja pasar. Como siempre; ambos son demasiado cabezotas, orgullosos hasta el extremo. Tienen sangre Black y Weasley por sus venas, respectivamente, y hacen honor a sus familias.

* * *

Victoire lo encuentra casi por casualidad.

-¡Ted! –exclama, olvidada ya esa tensión extraña de hace unos minutos. En este momento vuelven a ser lo que han sido siempre, los primos mayores que hacen trastadas por la Madriguera; Vic está excitada y pega algún que otro saltito, y Ted no puede evitar fijarse en cómo ha cambiado, cómo ha crecido. En que siguen siendo ellos, a pesar de las diferencias, Vicky y Teddy y un montón de gritos a sus espaldas. Sonríe.

-¿Qué es?

-Parecen instrucciones –y es cierto. Grabadas en piedra, con letra antigua y ornada, aparecen unas líneas. Es Ted quien las lee en voz alta.

-_A quien haya de leerlo advertimos,_

_nosotras, fuerzas de la piedra,_

_que no es sino el Destino_

_quien le guía hasta estas puertas_

_hacia la Sala Sellada,_

_oscura y encubierta._

_Para romper el hechizo_

_han de seguir tan sólo tres pasos:_

_cerrar los ojos, rozar los labios_

_del otro y decir, sincero,_

_ese te quiero antes callado.

* * *

_

**Notas finales: ups, en serio que yo también pensé que sí, que se iba a acabar ya… pero está visto que no. Así que supongo que tendréis que perdonar lo patético de la poesía, y esperar (im)pacientemente hasta que termine –ya sí, lo prometo- el final finalísimo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas**: y, por fin, ¡el último capítulo! Menos espectacular de lo que quería hacerlo, claro, pero supongo que, si aguantasteis el "poema" de la última vez, cualquier cosa será mejor. Así que nada, os lo dejo por aquí.

* * *

**La vie est belle**

(IV)

Ha pasado un rato. Un rato largo, y Albert está –aunque no quiera admitirlo- ligeramente preocupado. Es decir, ¿tanto tardan estos dos en encontrar las instrucciones? O quizás, piensa, ya las han encontrado. Quizás ahora se están mirando, el uno al otro, y ninguno se decide a nada. Quizás se han equivocado, Laureen y él mismo, y todo esto no servirá.

Hay tantas posibilidades que cuesta pensar en todas.

-Tranquilo –musita Laureen. Cómo se nota que es su hermana, a veces-, estarán bien. Es sólo que son unos cabezotas; por lo menos, Vic lo es.

Y Albert querría confesar que con Teddy pasa lo mismo. Que es tozudo a más no poder, y que, probablemente, le costará más admitir que esa chica le importa de lo que le costó aprobar los TIMOS. Y eso es, si no mucho, bastante.

Pero no lo hace. En su lugar, deja escapar la pregunta que le ha estado rondando toda la mañana.

-¿Y si nos hemos confundido? –inquiere- ¿Y si ellos… y si ellos no se quieren?

* * *

A Helga Hufflepuff nunca le funcionó su sala, en realidad. Oh, consiguió que Godric y Rowena entraran en ella, claro, y que se besaran. Pero, al abrir la puerta, ambos estaban rojos de rabia y de vergüenza; tardaron meses en poder mirarse a la cara. Y es que las buenas intenciones se quedan en eso, en buenas intenciones; no se puede sacar amor de donde no lo hay.

* * *

La pregunta no la pilla tan desprevenida como debería. Es más; la chica tiene preparada una respuesta.

-Pues… no lo sé –confiesa Laureen-. Supongo que la habremos cagado.

* * *

Están quietos, los dos. Paralizados, casi, y un poco… asustados. Menudos Gryffindor que somos, piensa Ted, pero no se mueve. Y es que cuesta trabajo. Cuesta trabajo, admitir lo que siente, arriesgarse a un rechazo. No es como si Victoire fuese a corresponderle; eso lo tiene claro. Así que le cuesta. Mucho.

Pero alguien tiene que dar el primer paso.

-Vic… -empieza. Ella esquiva sus ojos, se muerde los labios. Mira, en cambio, la piedra, y el mensaje grabado.

-Así que… tenemos que besarnos, ¿no? –hay algo extraño en su voz. Algo como anhelo, o quizás temor. Ted no sabe interpretarlo, y se maldice a sí mismo por no ser capaz de tratar todo esto como una broma –como la broma que es, en el fondo. Va a matar a Albert en cuanto salga, eso seguro.

-Pues… eso creo –dice. Se muerde los labios. De alguna manera, sabía que esto iba a pasar, cuando se levantó. Que hoy no iba a ser un buen día.

-Ajá. Supongo, entonces, que… Bueno –Vic no parece saber cómo continuar. Ted supone que esto debe de ser aún más incómodo para ella; al fin y al cabo, no sería su primer beso con él, y ninguno es voluntario. La chica pelirroja debe de sentirse muy mal, quizás hasta asqueada. Y él lo entiende. Lo entiende, porque no es lógico que uno se fije en su prima, no de esta forma.

Aunque es difícil no fijarse en Victoire Weasley, con ese pelo tan largo y tan rojo, esos ojos azules. Cara de ángel, piensa, y un cuerpo precioso; Vic no pasa desapercibida, desde luego. Así que, quizás, eso le quite un poco de crimen a lo que él hace. Pero sólo un poco.

-Bueno –dice él, también. Se miran.

* * *

-Va a funcionar –dice Laureen, y parece que intente convencerse a sí misma. Y es que pensando las cosas ahora, en frío, quizás no haya sido la mejor de las ideas. Frank y ella, al fin y al cabo, ya pensaban besarse antes de entrar en la sala; les pareció más una interrupción divertida que otra cosa. Con Vic es diferente, supone. Ni ella ni Teddy habrían dado nunca un primer paso, de no ser por esto.

Pero es que quiere recuperar a su amiga; no quiere verla sufrir, y menos por algo tan estúpido. Porque Victoire quiere a Teddy; de eso está convencida. Sólo hay que fijarse en sus miradas de anhelo cada vez que lo veía, en lo celosa que se ponía incluso antes, cuando estaba con Lewis. Si su amiga no es una mujer enamorada, decide, ella misma es una Slytherin.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, y dado que es ella quien ha planeado todo esto, quizás no está tan lejos de la casa verde y plata como habría querido.

* * *

Victoire se siente extraña. Ligera. Es como si no tuviese que hacer nada, como si todo esto fuese inevitable. Ella, su voluntad, no tienen nada que ver con ello, piensa. Y se deja llevar, arrastrada por una corriente invisible de aire –de _magia_- que la lleva directamente a su destino. A Ted.

Es tan guapo, piensa. Es tan guapo, y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Teddy Lupin es un chico estupendo, casi perfecto; es demasiado bueno para ser de ella. Ya lo demostró, cuando huyó tras el beso. Había sido un error, dijo. Había sido un error que fuese con ella.

Pero al menos tendrá otro, supone, un recuerdo más, después de esto. Algo que recordar, algo que la ayude a seguir adelante, aunque sea sin él. Aunque Teddy no vuelva a mirarla cuando salgan de aquí. Aunque se sienta sucia y rara, hecha un lío.

Están cada vez más cerca; el aire desaparece, y Victoire se asfixia, se ahoga. El corazón le late rápido; está asustada. Este será su segundo beso, y quizás también el último. No puede soportarlo.

Intenta decir algo. Intenta parar a Ted, pero no puede. No quiere, tampoco. Así que cierra los ojos, aguarda.

La besa. Él la besa, y es perfecto; labios con labios, al principio, cuerpo con cuerpo. Ted la abraza, la acerca a su pecho –como si quisiera sentirla, asegurarse de que todo es real-, y Victoire siente su corazón, al compás del suyo, ambos acelerados, como histéricos. Como enamorados.

Profundizan el beso; ella abre los ojos, los clava en los de él. Es como la otra vez; los iris de Teddy van cambiando, pero, en el fondo, siguen siendo los mismos. La mira con intensidad, con algo que parece pasión, cariño; por un instante, Victoire se permite imaginarse que es amor.

Le tiemblan las rodillas cuando se separan. Necesita respirar, supone, pero es casi doloroso dejar atrás sus labios, su cuerpo. Ted debe de pensar algo parecido, porque no la suelta. Respiran. Y, luego, él lo dice.

-Victoire, te quiero.

* * *

El ruido es débil, apenas audible. Es una suerte, supone Laureen, que ambos hayan estado atentos; Albert se levanta rápido, como impulsado por un resorte. Miran atrás, hacia la habitación que habían cerrado.

Las puertas viejas, de madera, están ahí de nuevo. Como antes.

Pero no sale nadie.

* * *

No sabe de dónde ha sacado el valor. Quizás es por eso por lo que el Sombrero le metió en Gryffindor, porque sabía que, algún día, haría una estupidez como esta. Suelta a Victoire casi enseguida, y se prepara para todo. Una bofetada, quizás; sería muy típico. O una huida de película. No sabe cómo afrontará las vacaciones este año. Lo mejor será no pisar la Madriguera, se dice.

Pero no esperaba esto. No, no esperaba escuchar un sollozo, sentirla de nuevo. Porque ahora es Vic quien le está abrazando, tan fuerte que podría partirle en dos. No le importa. No le importaría, tampoco, morir asfixiado en otro beso.

-Pensé que no lo dirías nunca –murmura ella. Tiene los ojos brillantes, y una sonrisa enorme. Le besa.

Y el mundo se detiene de nuevo, porque no hay nada más perfecto. Porque son Ted y Victoire, los niños que crecieron juntos, los adolescentes que son hoy y los adultos del mañana; son un beso inesperado y esa calidez que sienten ambos en el pecho, al mirarse. Ninguno cierra los ojos, ahora, y las pupilas de Ted no cambian, por una vez. Son azules, como los ojos de ella.

Ninguno se da cuenta de que, a ambos lados de la sala, vuelve a haber puertas.

* * *

-Deberíamos ir a ver qué hacen –sugiere Laureen. Albert asiente; él también está preocupado. Quizás se estén matando silenciosamente, esos dos; no sería nada extraño, supone.

Así que ambos hermanos se acercan a la puerta más cercana, y la abren. Y echan un vistazo rápido antes de volverla a cerrar. A nadie le gusta interrumpir a su mejor amigo –o amiga- en mitad de un beso, claro.

Claro.

Así que cierran despacio, y con llave. Y dejan la llave en su sitio. Las puertas, obviamente, desaparecen.

Ted y Victoire tendrán que volver a besarse.

* * *

_Y aquí acaba todo, sí señor. Dudas, comentarios y críticas (constructivas, a ser posibles) se agradecerán enormemente._

_¡Ah! Para quien quisiera saber con quién se besó Laureen, he dejado caer un nombre. Frank. Como en Frank Longbottom, sí –y es que no conozco a nadie de la edad de Victoire, así que, con un poco de imaginación, podemos meter a un hijo de Neville y Hannah. Por qué no._

**Danny**


End file.
